Technical Field
The present invention is related to the construction of an expression vector for the synthesis of a recombinant enzyme. More particularly, the present invention is related to the large scale production of glucocerebrosidase by infecting invertebrate cells with a recombinant baculovirus containing the complete cDNA sequence for encoding glucocerebrosidase.